


Coming Home For Christmas

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Sappiness, Takes place at the start of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: "Dinah and Quentin have been texting each other since Slade Wilson tried to bring down Starling City.Every day, Dinah wakes up to a good morning text from her hus-ex husband, and every day she goes to work with a spring in her sleep and a smile on her face."





	Coming Home For Christmas

Dinah and Quentin have been texting each other since Slade Wilson tried to bring down Starling City.

Every day, Dinah wakes up to a good morning text from her hus-ex husband, and every day she goes to work with a spring in her sleep and a smile on her face.

It's late November, and Dinah has come back to Starling City for Christmas-the switching on of the Christmas tree lights, to be exact.

Meanwhile, Quentin is getting ready to head down to the town square- as Captain, it's good for the publics' morale to see the chief of the station there.

A text pings through to his phone, and he smiles when he sees it's from Dinah. "I'm at the switch on in Starling, you coming? Xx"

"Just about to head down, actually. Xx." He replies.

"Great, see you there xx" A response comes through just as he's heading out of the station.

A few minutes later, he makes his way into the square, and spots her standing towards the edge of the crowd.

She's wearing a new coat, which is berry red, and she's left her hair curly.

Quentin makes his way over to her. "Hello, Dinah."

"Hi!" She beams, giving him a hug.

He savours the feeling of her in his arms, however brief it may be.

Dinah pulls away from him, raking her eyes over him appreciatively. "The suit looks good on you, Captain."

"Thank you." He chuckles, and she tucks her hand companionably into the crook of his arm. "So, how are you?" He asks.

"Good." She nods. "Well, I say good. Jeff and I broke it off a while ago now, turns out he thinks that I've got baggage. Well, I have, but when you love someone, you've got to accept that baggage, y'know?"

"Uh huh. I'm sorry to hear that, Di. You loved him, didn't you?"

She shakes her head. "No. I mean I thought I did, but no."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a donut truck. "D'you want a snack?"

"Sure." Dinah nods.

A few minutes later, Quentin returns with two hot chocolates and a bag of jam doughnuts.

"Thank you." Dinah smiles as he hands her her drink. "This reminds me of when the girls were small."

"Ditto." He replies with a smile, and the pair chat and eat their snack.

The Christmas tree lights are switched on, and a carol is sung.

Without even thinking about it, Dinah slips her hand into Quentin's and lays her head on his shoulder.

They gaze at the tree, singing along to "Away In A Manger."

When the carol is over, the crowd begins to disperse.

Dinah realises that she's the happiest she's been for a while, safely tucked into Quentin's side.

He begins to get cold, but doesn't want to move.

Dinah shift's her head to look at him. "M'cold."

"Me too."

She shifts away from him slightly, looking at him.

He places his hands either side of her waist, and hers loop around his neck.

"I enjoyed tonight, so much. More than I have enjoyed any night since... Well, the night before Sara went away on that damn boat." Dinah informs him.

"Me too, Di." Quentin replies with a smile.

She looks at him with the same besotted expression she gave him all those years ago when they first fell in love.

They kiss then, holding each other close.

When they break apart, Quentin pulls Dinah close, not wanting to let her go ever again. "Dinah?"

"Yes, Quentin?"

"I love you. Rather a lot actually." She informs him.

"Mmm... I love you too, a little bit."

She rolls her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Shut up." She says, kissing him again.

The next morning...

Dinah wakes in a very familiar bed-her and Quentin's bed, what used to be.

The smell of waffles baking makes her nose twitch and her mouth water, and she gets out of bed, rifles through Quentin's wardrobe until she finds his spare dressing gown.

She puts it on, and makes her way downstairs.

"Good morning." Quentin, who is stood at the stove, says.

"Good morning, love." She responds, stepping into his arms.

He kisses the top of her head. "How are you?"

"Mm... Tired, a little sore. It's been a while." She muses aloud, and they both laugh.

"So Di, what does this mean, in terms of us?" Quentin asks.

"It means that I want there to be an us. I want to wake up every day with you beside me, and fall asleep in the safety of your embrace. And I know for certain that I never want to leave you ever again." She says, kissing him.

He hums against the lips, and breaks away from her to breathe. "Well, I think I can work with that."

"Good." Dinah grins.


End file.
